Surprises and Dangers
by bhz116071-1109
Summary: Lily is alive, Harry gets to know his real father and Hermione is in danger.
1. Home again

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I don't want to make money with them.  
  
Author's note: I think I choose PG-13 for rating. Maybe I will make a higher rating. If someone says the rating is to high or to low please mail me. Author's note 2: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction and it's a little bit confusing and crazy, I think. But I hope you enjoy it. I've written five chapters and more will follow, I hope. They will be soon on web. I apologize for my grammar faults. English is not my mother tongue. There something else, the title of this story is bad. Maybe I will take another.  
  
Surprises and Dangers It has been so many years since Lily had seen her son. He had been a baby and she was hunted by Voldemort. In the night her husband James had died she had survived, but only because she was saved by Muggles. The Muggles found her unconscious. As Lily Had woken up she hadn't memories of her former life. No knowledge of the wizard world. No idea she had a son. After ten years her vision started to come back in pieces. Another four years and her vision was completely back. Lily was able to find her son, who was on Hogwarts school and stayed during summer vacation with his aunt uncle and cousin.  
  
The vacation had just started and Harry was at his relatives house again. He had to get up at 5 a.m. to cook breakfast for the rest of the family. He wondered what they did during school time. Who cooked breakfast? He smiled at the imagination Dudley cooking eggs and bacon.  
  
Harry hadn't much to smile at the Dursley's house. Always he had to work. Cooking was just one of the things. He had to cut the grass and to clean the house. Harry preferred the school. There were all his friends. Hermione and Ron were just great friends. They had gone through so much. They had fought against Voldemort four times and won three times. Harry liked Quidditch and played pretty good as a seeker. But he wasn't allowed to fly his broom in the Muggle world, so he couldn't practise.  
  
As much as Harry liked the wizard world. Some things could have been better. Voldemort should be dead and Serverus Snape shouldn't be his professor in Potions. Harry hated Snape and Snape hated Harry. But both hadn't killed each other in the past few years. At least Snape was fair enough not to do that. Actually Snape was mean against all Gryffindors.  
  
It was 7 in the morning and Harry had already cleaned three rooms and cooked breakfast.  
  
Vernon went into the room and looked at Harry. "Boy, why isn't the bacon on my plate?"  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry packed the bacon on the plate.  
  
Vernon ate always much although he was already fat. Dudley was like his father. But his face was more pink and he looked like a pig. After breakfast Harry had free time until he had to cook the lunch. He went to his room and read schoolbooks. He had nothing else to do.  
  
Serverus Snape sat alone in his dungeons, like every summer. His thoughts went around his past. He had been a Deatheater during Voldemort'S first power trip but now he didn't want to be a Deatheater. The last time he was, was the worst time of his life. He was made to kill Mudbloods but he never really did. He hated it. His best friend was one. Lily Evans hadn't just been a friend to him. They were lovers. But she married James and Serverus hadn't a chance anymore.  
  
The relationship between Lily and Serverus had never been easy. He was a Slytherin and she had been a Gryffindor. James Potter and his friends had successfully tried to get them away from each other. But there was the last night Serverus had shared with Lily. He'll never forget the night. He'll never forget Lily. And he still hoped that she was still alive. Her body wasn't found after the night Voldemort had killed James and had tried to kill Harry.  
  
Serverus' thoughts went around Harry. He hated that boy. He didn't hate him because he was Lily's son. He hated him because he was James' son. Serverus sighed. Why was every thing so complicated.  
  
Finally Lily had reached No. 4 Privet Drive. She was afraid. Afraid of the reaction of her sister, Petunia, and especially Harry. How would Harry react. She had played it in her head a thousand times but it always ended bad. Especially as he had told him one thing. The thing, that James wasn't his father. It was Lily best kept secret. And she was now able to tell it to Harry.  
  
Nervously she rang the doorbell. She waited a few moments before a fat boy opened the door. "Hi", Lily said.  
  
"Hi", the boy said.  
  
"Are your parents there?", Lily asked.  
  
The boy nodded. "Mom! Dad!"  
  
A fat man and a woman came to the door.  
  
"Lily?" Petunia was shocked. She didn't expect her sister standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier but I haven't had no memory", Lily apologized.  
  
"It's good that you are back. Now you can take your freaky son. And he won't get us in trouble anymore", Vernon said with sarcasm.  
  
Lily looked sad. She didn't know her relatives hated Harry so much. "Where is Harry?"  
  
"He is in his room."  
  
"I'll go to him", Lily said. She rushed into the house and got up the stairs. She looked in every room until she found Harry.  
  
Harry sat on his bed and read one of his schoolbooks. He didn't recognize that someone was at the door.  
  
"Harry!" Lilly suddenly exclaimed.  
  
The boy turned around.  
  
To Be Continued Please R/R 


	2. Things change

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Harry looked shocked. He didn't expect his mother standing in the doorway to his room. "Mom?", he asked.  
  
"I'm home, Harry", she said nearly in a whisper.  
  
The boy jumped from the bad and ran to his mother. Both hugged each other. They started to cry. None of them was ever so happy in his life. For a long time they just sobbed onto each others shoulders. As they stopped, they just starred in each others eyes.  
  
"Why did you come so late, Mom?", Harry asked. His eyes were still filled with tears.  
  
"I lost my vision, Harry. I started to remember just four years ago. Forgive me, son. I'm so happy to have you." Lily hugged her son again.  
  
"I'm happy, too, Mom."  
  
The Dursleys went into the room. Each of them had a smirk on his face. It was good for them that Lily was back. Now they didn't have to take care for the "freaky" boy anymore. They never liked Harry. During his first ten years with the Dursleys Harry had to live in a cupboard under the stairs. Then he got the smallest room in the house. The Dursleys had refused to send Harry to Hogwarts. They hated everything that was about wizards and witches.  
  
"Lily, don't you want to have some tea with us?", Petunia asked.  
  
Before Lily could say yes, Vernon said something. "The boy can pack his stuff during that."  
  
That made Lily to shake her head. "I'll help Harry."  
  
Vernon smirked "Then you are faster out of my house." Dudley and Petunia grinned. The Dursleys went out of the room and left Harry and Lily alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort sat in a dark room. Some candles burnt. Lucius Malfoy stood at his side. "Master, when do you want us to kill the next Mudblood?", Lucius asked.  
  
"Not now, Lucius. Not now.", the Dark Lord said.  
  
Lucius nodded and left the room.  
  
Lucius was a Deatheater since the first hour. Since the first downfall of his Master he had helped him to come back to full power.  
  
Outside the room stood Draco, Lucius' son. He was a born Deatheater.  
  
"When do we kill again? Those Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed in our world." Draco came just after his father.  
  
"Not now, the Master said", Lucius told his son.  
  
"I hope, I can kill Potter or Granger, soon." Draco grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serverus stared at the Daily Prophet. Another Mudblood had been killed by Deatheater. How could they kill so many? They weren't any worse then purebloods. Often Mudbloods were better than purebloods.  
  
Snape thought about Hermione Granger. She was a Mudblood. But she knew more things than kids like Draco Malfoy. She was really clever and she wanted to learn.  
  
Sometimes Serverus thought that he was in the wrong house. Maybe he was put into Slytherin because of his family. Everyone of them had been in Slytherin since at least 500 years. Maybe because of his love to snakes. As a child he had plenty of them. Maybe he was sorted into Slytherin because he had always been quiet and never talked to anyone except a sarcastic comment.  
  
Serverus sighed. His life could have been so easy, if he had been sorted into another house.  
  
  
  
Harry and his mother packed his stuff together. Harry was happy to leave the Dursleys. But he didn't know where to go. He had stayed at the Burrow several times. Ron wouldn't mind, if he stayed there again. But Harry had pride. He didn't want anyone to know his miserable life, although Ron knew know the most. "Mom, have you an idea, where to go?", Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, Harry. We can go to Diagon Alley and buy floo poweder. Maybe we can floo to Hogwarts", Lily suggested.  
  
Harry nodded. He liked being on Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, did they ever beat you?" Lily didn't know, what to do, if they had.  
  
"No, they just made me to clean, to cook and to cut the grass", Harry answered.  
  
They packed Harry's stuff in silence. Harry didn't know what to ask. Lily didn't know how to tell him that James isn't his father. After packing Lily and Harry joined the Dursleys in the living room.  
  
"So, ready for leaving?", Vernon asked.  
  
"Yeah .. Err. can anyone take us to London." Lily looked pleading at her sister's family.  
  
"Okay sure we can. Just come with me." Vernon led the Potters in the car.  
  
"I hope I don't see you again", he mumbled during the ride.  
  
"So do I", Harry thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucius and Draco went to Knockturn Alley. Knockturn Alley was an alley with shops for dark wizards and witches. It was Lucius' and Draco's favorite shopping mile.  
  
"Father, I need some things for my school", Draco said.  
  
"I know Draco. We'll buy it soon. In potions you'll probably get the best mark. Deatheaters are for the Deatheaters", Lucius tod his son.  
  
"This Granger-Mudblood will be dead soon. She had always been the best." Draco giggled evilly.  
  
"I suggest it to the Dark Lord." Lucius smiled. His son was really good. Lucius was happy to have such a serving son.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her room in her parents' house. She was afraid of the Deatheaters. They had killed another Mudblood, she read in the Daily Prophet. She always hated the Slytherin, the house of the Deatheaters. Draco Mlfoy was the worst. Or was his father worse? Or perhaps Snape? He had never given her a good mark, although she had known everything. But in potions had none been really good. The Slytherin wasn't so clever and the Gryffindors were hated by Snape.  
  
"Hermione, here's a letter for you", Mrs. Granger called.  
  
"I'm coming", Hermione shouted back.  
  
She took the letter from her mother and opened it. She read slowly: Hey Mudblood, You'll be dead soon The Dark Lord.  
  
Hermione swallowed hard and handed the letter to her mother, who was totally shocked after reading it. "We'll ask Dumbledore whether you can stay on Hogwarts during summer. There you are more safe", Mrs. Granger said. She started to write a letter and owled it to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Harry and Lily reached Diagon Alley. Everyone seemed a bit confused as they saw Lily. Bu they didn't ask anything, they just were happy to see her alive. First Lily and her son went to Gringotts. They go their money nd went to the shops. First they bought Floo powder. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy new books. Harry had to get new books in every subject. Also he had to have new robes. His had got too small. And maybe something for Quidditch.  
  
Harry saw Draco and his father coming down the street. Draco was the last one Harry want to meet in his holidays. Fast Harry went into Flourish and Blotts. For Harry's luck Draco went away.  
  
"Deatheater?", Lily asked in a whisper. Harry nodded. "Two of the worst."  
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore had received the letter from Hermione. He had called all teachers, who were on Hogwarts, in his office.  
  
"Why did you call us, Albus?", Serverus asked.  
  
"I got a letter from Mrs Granger, Hermione's mother. She asked, if Hermione could stay here for the holidays. Her parents think it is more safe here", Albus told the professors.  
  
"Albus, why should we let her stay at Hogwarts? The others aren't allowed to stay here either", Serverus said.  
  
"You are right, Serverus. I've thought about that. It is difficult to decide. I think we should let her stay", the headmaster suggested.  
  
"I think that, too", Minerva McGonagall said.  
  
"We won't have to take care of her very much. She'll sit in the library to learn", Professor Sprout said.  
  
"maybe other parents want to send their kids, too." Serverus was absolutely against Dumbledore's suggestion.  
  
"You have a point, Serverus. But more professors are for her staying. She'll be here tomorrow."  
  
The professors left Dumbledore's office. Snape went to his dungeons. Actually he didn't mind Hermione being on Hogwarts. As long as he could sit alone in his Dungeons.  
  
TBC  
  
Please read and review  
  
Note: I'm sorry for using so much "each other" and "to say". 


	3. Back at Hogwarts

Note: First of all thanks for review. I think about changing the title. The title now is not really good. But I still haven't found an other title. For the future chapters: I think of making a romance between the students (Ron/ Hermione or Harry/ Hermione or Harry/ Ginny). Tell me: What do you think of my idea? I'm sorry for using the word surprised so much in this chapter. I knew there are challenges which include Snape being Harry's father. My story isn't based on a challenge or I don't know such a challenge.  
  
  
  
This chapter will include Ron!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry finally decided to owl Ron that he'll come for a visit. He didn't mention anything of his mother.  
  
Lily and Harry went to other shops and bought a lot of stuff. Before the flooed to Ron.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
  
  
Ronald Weasley was in the garden of the Burrow as Hedwig flew directly to him. The red-haired boy was happy to get a letter from one of his best friends. He read it happily. Harry was okay.  
  
"Mom, Harry is coming for a visit", Ron shouted to his mother.  
  
"Oh, that's great honey. I'll go and inform the others. Mrs Weasley walked into the house and shouted for the other boys and Ginny.  
  
Ronald stood in the garden for another few minutes. He expected a letter from Hermione and he didn't become disappointed. An owl flew to Ron. After he had read Hermione's words he was shocked. Shocked about what could happen to his friend. He never had thought about her being killed by a Deatheater.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Severus sat again alone in his dungeons. Dumbledore came to him.  
  
"Severus, can I talk to you for a minute?", the old wizard asked.  
  
"Of course, Albus."  
  
"I ask you not to tell your Deatheater friends that Hermione will stay on Hogwarts", Albus said.  
  
"I am not a Deatheater", Snape almost shouted at the headmaster.  
  
"Excuse me Severus. I didn't know", Dumbledore apologized.  
  
"I haven't to be a Deatheater now just because I'm a Slytherin and I have been a deatheater during Voldemorts first power period, have I?" Severus was angry. Angry that everybody thought he was a mean, murdering Deatheater. He was mean but nothing more. "Please leave me alone." He didn't look at Dumbledore.  
  
Albus left the dungeons. He wondered, why Severus had reacted so. The headmaster had always thought he knew his teachers. But now, he didn't know, what to think about Severus. He wasn't a Deatheater. That was good. But why? Dumbledore just didn't know that man enough.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
"Ron, come in. Harry will be here soon", Mrs. Weasley shouted.  
  
Her son came and gave his mother Hermione's letter.. After reading it, she looked at her son in shock. Mrs. Weasley knew Hermione and liked her. "Poor girl. But she is hopefully save now."  
  
"I hope so, Mom. But you know Professor Snape. He'll probably be a Deatheater", Ron said.  
  
Suddenly green smoke came out of the fireplace. Shortly after that Harry and Lily Potter stood in the room. Surprised Mrs. Weasley and Ron looked at Lily.  
  
"Harry is that.?", Ron couldn't say more.  
  
"Yeah, that's my Mom Lily", Harry said smiling.  
  
"It's a pleasure more me to meet you." Lily gave Ron and his mother the hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure for us, too", Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
They sat down in the living room and had tea.  
  
"I got a letter from Hermione." Ron gave Harry the letter.  
  
He read. He swallowed hard before he spoke. "Luckily she is safe in Hogwarts."  
  
"You think? Remember Snape. He is probably a Deatheater and perhaps he'll try to kill her", Ron told him.  
  
Lily raised her head at the name Snape. She knew Severus Snape more than the others. And she knew that Severus wasn't able to kill anyone. Severus had been Lily's best friend in school and they had dated a few times although she had been married to James. Lily knew that Severus was Harry's father.  
  
"You had been thrown out of the Dursley's house?", Mrs. Weasley inquired,  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Where will you stay tonight? Do you want to stay here?", Mrs, Weasley asked.  
  
"That's nice but I think we'll floo to Hogwarts"; Lily answered.  
  
They had a small talk and Lily met nearly all of the Weasleys.  
  
"Greet Hermione from me. Tell her we'll beat Voldemort again"; Ron told Harry.  
  
Harry and Lily said goodbye and flooed to Hogwarts.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Albus Dumbledore was surprised as suddenly green smoke came out of his fire. He didn't knew who would floo to him. But he was more surprised as he saw who flooed in. "Lily!", Albus exclaimed happily. "I always knew, you lived."  
  
"It is good to see you, Albus", Lily told the old wizard.  
  
"It's good to see you, too. Both of you"; Dumbldore said.  
  
They sat down at Dumbledore's old desk. Fawkes, the phoenix, sat next to it.  
  
"Lily, what happened to you? I hope you don't mind when I ask."  
  
"I lost my memory. I just found out four years ago who I am and what I am." But that was just small talk for Lily. She only wanted to know one thing: "But tell me Albus, where is Severus?"  
  
Harry looked confused at his mother. Why did she ask for Snape and why did she call him Severus?  
  
Dumbledore was nearly as confused as Harry but he didn't show it. "Severus is in his dungeons. He is a little different then other times. Would you mind whether I ask why you ask for Severus?"  
  
"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you another time", Lily said.  
  
The headmaster nodded.  
  
"Err. Albus, I have a question: Can we stay here for a while? See, the Dursleys throw us out." Lily asked.  
  
"I don't mind. Probably Severus does. He wasn't too pleased with Miis Granger staying on Hogwarts. But you can go for yourself and ask him", Albus suggested.  
  
"professor, when will Hermione come?", Harry enquired.  
  
"Tomorrow, Harry."  
  
Lily and Harry left Dumbledore's office in direction to the dungeons.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Draco walked into Voldemort's room. The candles didn't gave much light. Draco kneeled down in front of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Tell me, Draco Malfoy, have you killed a Mudblood yet?", Voldemort asked the teenager.  
  
"No Master, I haven't", Draco answered.  
  
"Choose a Mudblood and kill it by the next full moon", Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Yes Master, I will do it", Draco said and left the room. Draco knew exactly, who he wanted to kill. Hermione Granger.  
  
The next full moon will came soon.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Harry and Lily walked into the dungeons. They reached the door with the name Severus Snape on it. Lily knocked.  
  
"Come in", a cold voice shouted from inside.  
  
Lily walked in first. Snape hadn't looked up from his papers yet.  
  
"He Severus", Lily greeted.  
  
Severus jumped. He looked up and was surprised. A smile spread across his face before he ran to Lily and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you", he whispered into her ear.  
  
Harry was surprised. He had never seen Snape smiling. He had never seen Snape being nice to anyone or hugging anyone.  
  
"I've missed you, too." Lily started to cry.  
  
After a long time they ended their hug.  
  
Snape looked at Harry. "Hello Mr. Potter."  
  
"Hello Professor", Harry said.  
  
"Err. Harry I think I have to tell you something." Lily sat down on the couch and so did the other two. "Severus and I had been friends since our first year in Hogwarts. Later we started dating each other. Our relationchip had never been easy, because of our different houses. So I married James Potter. But I went on with dating Severus." Lily paused.  
  
Harry and Severus looked at the woman.  
  
"What I am telling you now is very important. Very important to both of you." She paused again and swallowed hard before she spoke again. "Severus and I shared one last night before we broke off. It was more safety for me, thought Severus. But this last night changed everything. I never told James or Remus or Sirius or anybody else. Err. Harry.. you are. you are Severus' son. Severus you are Harry's father."  
  
Harry and Snape looked at each other in shock.  
  
TBC 


	4. Explaining Everything Again

Note: Thanks for review and thanks for reminding me of the "looking like thing". I'm sorry for updating so late. I had been busy the last weeks.  
  
I don't know how many showdowns I'll make. At least two I think. I hope. I can add the next chapters soon. I still have about 15 handwritten pages and it will be more, if I just had the time to write a little more.  
  
Chapter Four- Explaining everything again  
  
"It can't be. I don't even look like him", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"No it can't be", Severus added.  
  
"Believe me. It is true. I put a charm on Harry that he looks like James. Because he was or still is saver when he looks like him. What would other people especially say when they see walking him around looking like you, Severus? The charm is going to wear of when he turns twenty-one" Lily explained to her two men.  
  
Severus was speechless. The boy he hated and had treated like dirt wasn't James Potter's son. It was his son.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. He always had thought of James Potter being his father. It was one of the things in his life he was sure of. And now his life had turned upside down.  
  
"Please, don't be angry with me." Lily was unsure of the reaction Harry and Severus would have toward her.  
  
"I never could be, Mom", Harry told her and got over to pull her in to a hug.  
  
"Lily, I'm still loving you too much to be angry with you", Snape stated.  
  
Harry looked at his Potions Master confused. Had he actually said that he loved his mother?  
  
"Severus, actually I came down here to ask you, if you mind us staying at Hogwarts. Albus told me you wasn't to pleased with Harry's friend, Hermione, staying here", Lily inquired.  
  
"I don't mind. You can stay in my Dungeons", Snape suggested with a small smile.  
  
Are you a Deatheater?", Harry asked. He was unsure how to call the Potions Master. Dad, Father, Professor, Daddy, Severus, Sir?  
  
Severus shook his head. "I was one the last time. My father made me. I always hated it. I didn't want to kill anyone. Especially Muggle born wizards and witches, because of Lily. You've never known me real, Harry", Snape said. He had no smirk on his face or an evil grin.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Hermione trembled. She didn't want to go to Diagon Alley to buy Floo powder and the other things for school. She was afraid of being killed by a Deatheater.  
  
Hermione was nearly fifteen and she had faced death a few times. But this was different. Her friends, Ron and Harry, weren't around. And the Deatheaters always murder everyone who receives a letter from them.  
  
The Gryffindor girl knew some Deatheaters. Draco Malfoy was one of her worst enemies. She didn't know who was worse Draco or his father Lucius. She hated the Malfoys since the first day she had met them.  
  
She thought about Snape. He was a Deatheater in her eyes. He had always been nice to Draco, although he hadn't given him good marks. Also the teacher with the nicknames 'greasy git', 'hook-nose-head' and simply 'ugghhh' was head of the Slytherin house. Hermione was afraid of Snape. She was afraid of him killing her during her time on Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, come on we are going to Diagon Alley", shouted Mr. Granger.  
  
"I'm coming", the girl shouted back.  
  
Half an hour later the Granger family arrived in the Alley. Hermione hoped not to meet any Deatheater.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Severus. Lily and Harry walked up the stairs to the Great Hall to have dinner with the other on Hogwarts staying teachers. Severus arm was around Lily's shoulders. She really liked it to be in his arms. The three got odd looks from the other professors seated around the table. Also Professor Dumbledore gave them one when they entered the Great Hall.  
  
They sat down next to each other and ate in silence. First the other professors and Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper, just stared. Then they also ate in silence.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Severus, Lily, Harry can I talk to you in private later?"  
  
"Of course, Albus", Severus answered.  
  
"Sure", Lily said.  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
TBC  
  
A's N: The chapter will have a second part. Just wanted to update the story. I hope I'll get the next part updated soon. Till then enjoy first part of 'Explaining everything again'. How do you like the nicknames I took for Severus? I tried to pick some new. Not just the names everybody gives him. 


	5. Explaining Everything Again part 2

Note: Thanks for review. I apology for writing Severus wrong in my first chapters. I think it came from Latin. There is the word serverus. It means serious and severe. The story won't go on as confusing as it is now, I guess. But I can't promise.  
  
Chapter Four(2)- Explaining Everything Again(2)  
  
Hermione and her parents walked down Diagon Alley. They had bought the floo powder and new books at Flourish and Blotts. As she escaped the bookshop she saw Draco Malfoy coming down the street.  
  
"Hey Mudblood", he greeted evilly.  
  
Hermione just ignored the blond boy.  
  
"At full moon you'll be dead", he simply said and grinned.  
  
It was the same grin Hermione had seen before. It always spread across his face when he planned something or had done something really evil and mean.  
  
Malfoy walked away and left a shocked Hermione standing in the Alley. She trembled hard and wasn't able to speak. To get to know the day you'll die was hard.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Granger came a moment after Draco had left. They pulled their daughter into a tight hug and tried to calm her. During the ride home she cried. She cried, as there would be no end. Hopefully she will be on Hogwarts soon. Save, but without her parents.  
  
It had turned her life upside down. The summer could have been so peaceful. Just then Voldemort had to come back. And if that wasn't enough his Deatheaters had to hunt her.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Harry and his parents walked up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. Every one of them knew what the old wizard wanted. They walked in silence and thought about what to say. Severus had the most difficult part.  
  
They entered the office. The old man sat behind his desk. "I'm happy to see you."  
  
The three sat down opposite to him.  
  
"What do you want?", Snape asked, although he knew the answer.  
  
"Why are you so nice to each other? I don't understand it. You always had hated Harry and his parents when I remember right." Albus looked at the younger professor.  
  
Severus looked at Lily before he began to speak. "See Albus, Lily and I had been friends since our first year here at Hogwarts. Nobody had known it. After all she was a Gryffindor and I was, still am, a Slytherin. It had been hard for me to see her kissing and dating James. But she returned to me during her time with James and we dated each other, too."  
  
Lily took over the word. "I dated both. James was kind of an alibi for me. Severus was my only true love. We had a last date before Severus was ordered to go away. The product of this night is Harry. A boy, who will look more like his father in a few years. No one except the four of us in this room knew about it. Neither Sirius nor Remus do."  
  
Dumbledore had listened very patiently. "How do you get with it, Harry?", he finally asked.  
  
"It's a bit strange but I'll get along with it in some time. I think", Harry answered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and turned his head to face Severus, who was very uncomfortable with the situation. "Severus, is Lily your reason for not being a Deatheater", inquired the headmaster.  
  
"Yeah, that's the reason."  
  
"Thank you for telling me this. I'm happy you trust me. Have a good night", Dumbledore said at the end of the meeting.  
  
The family left the office.  
  
"Harry, do you really think we only need some time", Sevreus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it", the boy answered.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
The night Hermione didn't sleep well. She woke up sometimes. Cold sweat ran down her face. It was another nightmare. The nightmare disturbed her all the night. All were the same.  
  
She was sitting alone in her room crying. It was dark. Suddenly there was a flash of green light. Some humans entered the room. There faces were hidden behind black masks. They came nearer and nearer. As they reached the crying Hermione they took off their masks. She saw Lucius and Draco, Snape and Voldemort, Crabbe and Goyle and other Deatheaters around her. Silver swords blinked up. Before they hit her she woke up.  
  
After taking a deep breathe and turning around in her bed Hermione went to sleep again. She hoped she would at least get some sleep.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
It was far after midnight. Lucius and his son were in a shop in Knockturn Alley. The half moon was shining. Soon it will be full. Draco looked forward to it.  
  
"And Draco, how do you want to kill your victim?", Lucius asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, father. I think about something brutal", the younger blond haired answered.  
  
Lucius looked satisfied. This was his son. "How sound burning to you?"  
  
"I don't like it", Draco said. He grinned evilly. He already knew how he would do it.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Harry lay in his bed in the Dungeons. He never expected to like it in the Dungeons. He never expected to like Snape, the greasy git.  
  
The last two days had been very exciting. His mother had come back after losing her memory by a curse of Voldemort. The letter Hermione had gotten and which had scared her so much that she had to run away from her home. And of course Harry's real father.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Severus and Lily were in an other room. Both had a glass of wine their hands. They smiled to each other. Each happy to have the other.  
  
"Do you still love me?", Severus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I never could stop loving you", she told him  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." The man took a sip from his wine.  
  
"You and Harry didn't get along too well, did you?", inquired Lily.  
  
Severus shook his head. "No. I hated him. I thought he was James' son, not mine. He realized that and hated me to, I guess", Snape said.  
  
"And because he is a Gryffindor you hated him", Lily add. She smiled at him.  
  
He grinned a little. It wasn't the evil grin he put on during school time. It was softer. "Where have you been the years in which you hadn't know memory?"  
  
"Most time in a hospital near London. It was awful not to know who I am. Voldemort's curse had done a good job. But that's over. I'm happy to be my old self. I'm happy to be back here." She paused. "So you've finally made it to a professor?"  
  
"You know I always wanted to be one. Luckily my past didn't affect it." Severus yawned.  
  
"I think we go to bed or you won't get out of it tomorrow morning." Lily stood up and threw a pillow in Severus direction.  
  
A little sleepily he got up, too and let her to the spare room. Then he went of to his one.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
  
Hermione got up early. Today was the day she'll leave her family.  
  
The girl ate her breakfast in silence. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She was sad and tired. Tired because of the nightmares, which had disturbed her sleep.  
  
After breakfast she packed the rest of her stuff and got ready for the journey by floo powder.  
  
She hugged her parents good bye and told them that she'll be back at Christmas. At least she hoped so.  
  
The last thing the Grangers heard from their daughter was: "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office!" She disappeared in green smoke.  
  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPH  
  
Dumbledore waited for the girl in his office. He was happy as he saw her stepping out of the green smoke healthy and alive. But the old wizard didn't know anything about the inside of Hermione.  
  
"It's good to see you, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore shook her hand.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, headmaster." Hermione said a little shyly.  
  
"I know you are a disciplined student but I have to tell you some rules: The Gryffindor tower is yours except the boys dorm. You can use the library but not the forbidden part. Don't annoy the teachers. The forbidden forest is as always forbidden."  
  
"Alright Professor Dumbledore. I think I won't get into trouble. Harry and Ron aren't here."  
  
"You don't know Mr. Potter is staying here?"  
  
Hermione looked surprised at the statement. No one told her. "I didn't know. Why?"  
  
"He'll tell himself. Is there anything else on you mind?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm afraid of Professor Snape", the girl stated.  
  
"Don't be afraid he isn't a Deatheater." The headmaster answered.  
  
Hermione nodded and left the office.  
  
TBC 


End file.
